


Curses

by justme133



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Movie: Descendants 2, Slight spoilers?, set right before the end of the movie, to set the isle free, uma's plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: She grinned and grabbed the book, running after the retreating limo, watching as the golden arch began to close. Clutching the book in hand and tossing her pirate hat on the shore, she dived.She would have her revenge after all.





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously feeling some Uma vibes, so here's a lil story about her spelling Ben and planning to attack Auradon. Gets kinda vague towards the end since that's all what happened in the movie. So slight spoilers? If you haven't seen it.
> 
> Just a fan. Enjoy!

Uma chased after the limo, and she could see that stupid purple hair in the window, but they were going fast. She was fast too, and could almost make it through the barrier, and then she would have her-

 

WHACK. Uma tripped over something and fell to her knees, her sword sliding away from her. She turned, ready to throw whatever it was into the water, when the glowing green cover caught her eye.

 

_ Mal’s spell book _ .

 

She grinned and grabbed the book, running after the retreating limo, watching as the golden arch began to close. Clutching the book in hand and tossing her pirate hat on the shore, she dived.

 

She would have her revenge after all.

 

....

 

Uma poked her head up over the water a bit, surveying the bright sunshine of Auradon. She could see people wandering over the grass, talking and laughing. They were all so happy.

 

She hated it.

 

Slowly, so as not to be noticed, she bobbed to the edge of the shore, waiting for someone who looked familiar - she would follow those goodie-goodies over to wherever they went, and then she would strike. Her plan had been forming ever since she had dived in the water, and once she crossed the barrier, her pendant had started lighting up, and she knew, not only would she use Mal’s own  _ stupid _ magic against her, but her mother’s as well. 

 

Her people would be free once and for all, and then everyone would know her name.

 

She caught sight of that stupid King Ben saying goodbye to Mal and her stupid friends, and Uma knew what she could do. Quickly, she followed him along the shore, and watched him as he approached the castle and was admitted by two guards. Looking around, she saw the basis of a grate leading into the water. Laughing, Uma dove.

 

It was almost too easy to sneak into the castle.

 

…

 

Ben was beginning to change, having just put on his King shirt and tie. He had yet to take off the leather pants, not surprised that Jay and Carlos could wear them so much. They were surprisingly comfy. He was about to unzip them and tug them off when he heard a noise, causing him to turn and get into a fighting stance.

 

“Uma.”

 

“Hello,  _ your majesty _ ,” she said, snide as she strode into the room, hands behind her back.

 

“How did you get here?”

 

“You’re not calling your guards. Think you can take me yourself? No “villain kids” to save you this time,” she said with a scoff, rolling her eyes at him.

 

“I don’t want to fight. I think I can help you. Let me help you be like me, and the others.”

 

“Oh my goldfish, you can’t be serious. You think I want to be like  _ you _ ?! Like  _ them _ ?!” She strode towards him then, eyes hard. She then grinned and giggled. “But you know what,  _ King Ben _ , you  _ can _ help me.”

 

“That’s all I want. To help you.”

 

“Good.I was hoping you would say that.” With one hand, she grabbed Ben’s face, which now twisted into shock, and made him stare at her. “ **_With these words I say to thee, you will now only love me_ ** **.”** Uma laughed as the spell book in her hands shook and her necklace glowed as Ben’s eyes grew hazy before they closed. When he opened them, he stared at Uma and smiled softly.

 

“Uma… You came here to be with me.”

 

“That I did,  _ my  _ King. And I need a dress for the party tonight, where  **_I_ ** will become your Lady of the Court, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you will give me anything I want?”

 

“Anything your heart desires.” Uma grinned and laughed then. Oh, this was  _ perfect _ . Finally, she had won.

 

…

 

Seeing Mal’s face as Uma walked down was totally worth the risk of being caught, she realized. Mal looked  _ devastated _ . Yes, this time Uma knew she had won. Ben was under her control, and the barrier would be down soon, and then they could terrorize Auradon until everything was rotten and bare, just like the Isle.

 

She danced with Ben, enjoying the scorned looks on everyone’s faces. Yes, for once it was Uma who was in the spotlight, and she would bring all of these stupid good people down, one-by-one.

 

Until that painting was revealed. She could see Ben begin to break, the way his eyes lingered on the painting of Mal, and she knew she had to act fast. Even hearing Mal sob out something about true love and him knowing her, whatever that meant, would not deter her now.

 

Perhaps she knew she would get caught when he screamed at his father - the way the people reacted, that was not how Ben acted at all. Oh well, Uma didn’t care. She was so close! 

 

And then Mal kissed Ben. Uma would not go down without a fight, true loves kiss or not. She lunged for the wand, only to be stopped. 

 

So she ran. She was about to dive off the boat when Mal made some stupid comment about not letting her pride getting in the way.

 

Yeah right.

 

With her necklace glowing and her mother’s power flowing through her, Uma dived off the edge of the boat.

 

…


End file.
